Sombres Illusions
by Dark Method
Summary: Harry n'est plus le même. Il a découvert toute la vérité. Toute une vie de souffrances et de douleurs en silence. Il ne désire qu'une seule chose, la vengeance. Ils mourront de sa main, il le promet. Ils ne se douteront jamais que leur petit élu est devenu un ange des ténèbres. / DARK HARRY!
1. Prologue

ATTENTION! Présence de violences, de viols, de meurtres et de tortures.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent tous à J.K Rowling.

Si c'est un couple entre homme qui est choisi, les homophobes, OUST! Vous n'êtes pas les bienvenues, allé voir ailleurs si j'y suis!

Sinon et bien, se sera très dark et un peu gore. Horreur/Tragédie. Attention aux âmes sensibles.

Ne tiens pas en compte de l'enfance d'Harry, les tomes sont tous respecter sauf le dernier et les vacances d'été.

La fiction ne m'appartient pas, elle appartient à Silver G. Winter.

Salut à tous, il y a quelques temps,** Silver G. Winter **a décidé d'abandonner ses fictions chéries, par manque de temps, mais surtout d'inspiration. Votre fidèle Dark Method ici présente c'est proposée de reprendre le flambeau déjà bien entamé de l'auteure. Alors pour ceux qui suivaient religieusement cette fiction, vous pouvez soupirer de joie, elle est de retour! Je ferai de mon mieux pour que mon écriture ne soit pas trop différente de la sienne et que cela ce suive bien. Aussi, j'ai fais quelques modifications. Son surnom ne sera plus Hydra (pour ceux qui avait déjà lu), mais Raho et aussi, j'ai modifié un peu la partie de la rencontre de Lucifer avec Harry pour des raisons que vous comprendrez plus tard pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore lu. Voici le prologue et la suite sera posté aux deux semaines, car je dois tout relire, penser à une suite et bien sûre écrire. De plus, je tiens à vous informer que j'ai recommencé à écrire la suite de** Darkness Inside **et** Renaissance à la mort. **Les chapitres ne devraient plus trop tarder puisque je suis dans un boost d'idées!

Bonne lecture!

**Dark Method**

* * *

**Prologue**

Un brouillard épais envahissait la ville de Surrey. Tous étaient endormis paisiblement en cette nuit d'été. Tous, excepté un. Un jeune homme à la peau très pâle, qui autrefois était basané, regardait le spectacle à travers les barreaux de fer de sa fenêtre. Sa respiration était lente, contrôlée. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Une lueur sadique brillait dans ses yeux. Un faible sourire mauvais au coin des lèvres portait à croire qu'une idée mijotait dans sa tête. Oh oui, ce serait cette nuit. L'Harry James Potter que tous avaient connus était mort depuis plus d'un an. Il était mort le jour où son oncle abusa de lui une nouvelle fois en le battant jusqu'à la mort ou presque. Harry se rappelait parfaitement de son enfance, celle qu'il n'avait jamais racontée à personne.

L'enfance de celui-ci n'avait jamais été ce qu'il avait semblé être. Lorsqu'il avait eu atteint un certain âge, son oncle avait commencé à le battre, l'affamé et se servir de lui comme esclave. Puis, celui-ci avait commencé à le convoiter. De là commencèrent les abus de sa personne. Ces longues nuits où son oncle le violait à même le sol du salon. Sa tante, sourde à ses hurlements de douleurs, détournait les yeux à chaque fois, comme si de rien était. À chaque larmes qu'il versait, c'était pire, à chaque hurlement qu'il laissait glisser d'entre ses lèvres meurtries, les vas et viens ce faisait plus fort.

Harry avait toujours cru que cela ne concernait que ces sales moldus. Arrivé dans le monde des sorciers, il avait pensé qu'il ne souffrirait plus, qu'on le libérait enfin de sa torture. Ce vieil homme sympathique au sourire bienveillant. Cet homme en qui il avait mit toute sa confiance. Celui-ci lui avait dit de ne rien dire de sa condition chez ses moldus, que cela ferait souffrir le monde des sorciers de savoir que leur sauveur était ainsi maltraité et surtout, il passait sous silence le fait que si leur sauveur était incapable de se protéger contre de simples moldus sans pouvoir, les sorciers viendraient à douter de ce qu'il avait réussit à faire, survivre à un sort de mort et à tuer par la même occasion celui-dont-on-ne-devait-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

Harry avait peur de ne pas se faire des amis dans sa nouvelle vie, de décevoir tout le monde et leur faire du mal. Alors il n'avait rien dit. Il avait fait taire ce lourd secret au fond de lui, pensant que plus jamais il ne retournerait là-bas. Ses illusions furent brisées lorsque l'été arriva. Dumbledore le renvoyait chez ses vermines, lui disant que c'était pour sa sécurité, grâce au sang de sa mère. Ce qu'il s'était passé avec Quirrell avait tôt fait de le convaincre, même si au fond de lui, il savait ce qu'il l'attendait. Ainsi s'écoula les années. À Poudlard, il était entouré de personnes bienveillantes qui ne voulaient que son bien et durant les vacances, ils subissaient toujours et encore les assauts de son oncle.

Il ne comprenait pas. Comment cette personne en qui il mettait toute sa confiance, pouvait lui faire subir tant de souffrances. Il commença à douter en quatrième année. Puis ses doutes devinrent des faits, des vérités. Il avait surpris un soir une conversation entre le ministre Fudge et Dumbledore, quelques jours après la mort de son parrain Sirius. Ceux-ci parlaient justement de la mort de celui-ci. Que leur plan avait bien fonctionné. Le ministre s'était ensuite renseigné sur l'état d'Harry. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il découvrit la terrible vérité. Dumbledore avait jeté un sort de haine sur la famille Dursley, leur demandant de briser le garçon, de détruire son cœur et son âme, afin de pouvoir mieux le contrôler. Il désirait en faire sa marionnette, une marionnette vivante. Ensuite, ils allaient se débarrasser de lui lorsqu'il tuerait Voldemort et ils allaient lui prendre sa fortune.

Jamais il n'avait été plus détruit qu'à ce moment, du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait. Il fut renvoyé chez sa famille. Quelques jours plus tard, on le retrouvait recroquevillé au milieu de sa chambre à moitié mort, violé, le corps ensanglanté, son âme détruite. Toute humanité l'avait quitté cette nuit-là. La seule chose qui lui avait permit de survivre, fut la haine profonde qui coulait dans ses veines. Son avenir était scellé. Ce fut dans un dernier souffle d'humanité qu'il vendit son âme au diable. Tout son être réclamait vengeance et justice.

Satan lui-même s'était présenté à lui. Il avait entendu son appel de l'enfer, son hurlement à la douleur, à la haine, à la justice. L'aura de ce jeune sorcier l'avait attiré tel un aimant. Il ne voulait pas qu'un insignifiant petit démon aille récupérer l'âme d'Harry, car il était plus précieux que tout autre chose aux yeux de Lucifer. Ils avaient un lien puissant, qui les liaient tous les deux. Voilà des années qu'il le cherchait en vain, chaque fois ses démons revenaient bredouillent de leur recherche. Le faisant ainsi enragé un peu plus chaque jour, mais aussi, attisant sa profonde tristesse. Il avait déjà perdu un être qui lui était cher, il ne voulait pas abandonner le deuxième trésor de sa longue existence. Dès que Satan le vit, une colère inimaginable l'avait envahi. Comment avait-on pu faire du mal à son protégé? Celui qui avait osé paierait cher de sa vie. Il se pencha doucement vers Harry. Il avait relevé doucement son visage, caressant tendrement sa joue. Il lui jura qu'il aurait sa vengeance, qu'il aurait la force d'abattre ses ennemis, que sa vie allait à jamais changer.

Dès lors, Harry vit le changement se produire. Son nouveau protecteur l'emmena avec lui, changea une partie de son être, pour le rendre plus fort qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. À force de vivre en enfer, il rejeta totalement son identité humaine et sorcière. Il ne l'était plus, il était devenu plus que cela. Parmi les démons, il se fit nommer Raho, loup de la mort. Il était devenu un combattant et un tortionnaire des plus sadique et machiavélique. Satan n'aurait pu être plus fier de son protégé. Il était à la hauteur de ses attentes. Lorsque Raho retrouva le monde des humains, seulement quelques heures s'étaient écoulées depuis le moment où Satan l'avait trouvé, du moins, dans ce monde-ci, car en enfer, deux ans s'étaient écoulés.

Ce jetant un sort d'illusion pour lui rendre son apparence chétive d'avant, il fit son année scolaire en jouant le rôle du parfait petit gryffondor. Mais au fond de lui, il les détestait, il leur vouait une haine profonde et chaque jour, il du se retenir de les tuer de ses mains avec maintes souffrances. Il devait attendre, patienter, car bientôt tout débuterait, le début de la fin.

Oo°oO

Harry regarda une dernière fois par la fenêtre. Cela ne faisait que quelques heures à peine qu'il avait quitté Poudlard pour les vacances. Il entendit soudain les cliquetis des serrures de sa porte tourner. Une lueur de folie meurtrière brilla dans ses yeux. Son sourire mauvais s'intensifia et il se tourna complètement vers la porte.

«Que le jeu commence…» siffla-t-il.


	2. Chapter 1

**Salut à Tous!**

**Voici la suite de Sombres Illusions. Pour ceux qui avaient déjà lu auparavant, vous remarquerez quelques petites différences au niveau de sa vengeance. Trouvant que la dite scène était vraiment trop gore, avec l'accord de l'auteur, j'ai eu l'autorisation de le rendre plus soft.**

**Bonne lecture et laissez vos reviews!**

**Dark Method**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Un frisson de pure plaisir parcouru son corps, alors que le grincement de la porte se faisait entendre. Peu de lumière entrait dans la pièce, car une énorme masse bouffis et gonflée en bloquait l'accès.

«J'espère que tu es prête ma petite pute, j'ai envie de m'amuser» s'exclama Vernon, lorsqu'il referma la porte derrière lui.

De là où se trouvait Harry, l'odeur de l'alcool empestait la chambre. Une odeur si forte qu'elle vous prenait à la gorge et vous donnait envie de vomir.

«Oh, mais moi aussi j'ai envie de m'amuser. C'est à mon tour de jouer» dit Harry tout bas, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

Les yeux d'Harry changèrent à cet instant. Ses yeux verts émeraude avaient laissés place à des yeux rouges sang dont la pupille était verticale. Lorsqu'il se mit à sourire, ses canines s'allongèrent et devinrent affutées et ses dents avaient un éclat sauvage et menaçant. Vernon n'eut pas le temps de hurler, que la sombre créature se jeta sur lui et l'assomma. Le démon l'attacha solidement et le mit au milieu de la pièce. Il alla faire de même avec les deux autres déchets habitants la maison. Il attendit patiemment qu'ils se réveillent. Harry avait bien attendu deux longues années en enfer pour avoir sa vengeance sur ses sales moldus. Quelques minutes de plus ne feraient que le mettre plus en appétit. Vernon remua le premier en clignant des yeux, déboussolé et regardait partout autour de lui, puis son regard se posa sur Harry.

«Je savais que tu étais un monstre ! » hurla Vernon en gigotant, ce qui eu pour effet de réveiller les deux autres.

«Je suis seulement devenu le monstre que TU as créé mon oncle» dit Harry d'une voix suave, plongeant son regard dans celui de son oncle.

«Que vas-tu faire de nous sale démon ?!» hurla Pétunia à son tour, dont le visage était déformé par la terreur qui se reflétait dans ses yeux.

«Simplement vous faire subir les pires horreurs, ma tante. Toi, tu as fermé les yeux sur ce que ton gros porc de mari me faisait subir, tu m'as utilisé comme un esclave que tu nourrissais à peine, seulement avec les restes que ton énorme fils ne voulait pas manger !» hurla Harry dont la colère qu'il cachait depuis des années, sortait enfin.

«Et toi cher cousin, comme si cela ne suffisait pas, tu t'amusais avec tes amis en me battant jusqu'à l'inconscience» continua-t-il en se penchant sur Dudley qui tremblait de tout ses membres et sentait l'urine à plein nez.

«Et pour finir, le véritable monstre dans cette demeure. Tu m'as violé pendant des années en y prenant du plaisir! Tu m'as volé mon innocence, ma vie! Tu m'as battu jusqu'au sang avec ta saloperie de ceinture pour me faire taire lorsque je hurlais de douleur pendant que tu me prenais de force! Tu m'as détruit. Aujourd'hui, je ne suis que le résultat de tes propres choix. Maintenant, voici ton du» dit-il d'une voix menaçante et basse. Les festivités pouvaient commencer.

**ATTENTION! Pour les personnes sensibles, éviter de lire les passages qui suivront. Il y a présence de tortures et de meurtres. Donc, afin d'éviter des reviews m'accusant d'écrire de façon trop gore et avec trop de description, pour ceux qui ne veulent pas lire, ne lisez pas, il sera indiquer quand se sera terminer. De plus, je tiens à préciser que je ne suis pas une folle psychotique, j'ai simplement trop vu de films d'horreurs et j'en suis marquée XD.**

Harry fit apparaître un fer rouge chauffé à blanc et commença à les marquer, l'un après l'autre, en faisant pénétrer la pointe brûlante dans leur chair. Une odeur de chair brûlée flottait dans l'air. Les hurlements étaient jouissifs pour lui, une douce mélodie à ses oreilles qu'il ne se lasserait jamais d'entendre. À l'aide d'un couteau de cuisine, il sectionna un doigt à la fois pour chacune de ses victimes. Dudley se tortillait de douleur au sol en hurlant à perdre l'haleine. Ses yeux étaient révulsés et il se mordait la langue jusqu'au sang, si bien, que celle-ci se sectionna et tomba au sol, lui laissant une bouche entièrement rempli de sang. Ensuite, il lança un impérium à son cousin, le détacha et l'obligea à frapper sa mère. Pendant plus d'une heure, les cris stridents de Pétunia étaient à ce point perçant, que l'un de ses vases en cristal éclata.

Harry se dit à ce moment, qu'il avait bien fait de lancer un sort d'insonorisation avant de commencer son jeu. Il croisa les bras en regardant cette scène. Il grimaça de dégoût à la vue de sa tante ensanglantée. Il faut dire qu'elle n'était pas une beauté, il en avait rencontré des plus belles et sexys en enfer, de jolies succubes toujours prêtes à ouvrir les cuisses. Lorsque Dudley termina sa besogne, Harry lui ordonna de prendre le couteau ensanglanté et de tuer sa mère, en commençant précisant qu'il devait prendre tout son temps. Il savourait la vue de ce nectar rouge vermeille qui représentait la vie. De nouveaux frissons de plaisirs le parcouru et il banda fortement. Le sang s'écoulait des plaies, se dispersant sur le tapis moisi de la chambre. Il lança un doloris à Dudley, lorsque celui-ci eut terminé.

Il répéta ensuite le même procédé, Vernon fut détaché et mit sous impérium, il le força à tuer son fils avec la même lenteur que celui-ci avait prit pour tuer sa mère. Il ne restait plus que son oncle. Il avait gardé le meilleur pour la fin. Il libéra Vernon et celui-ci se mit à hurler de folie comme un damné, s'arrachant lui-même les yeux après ce qu'il avait fait. Il ne restait que deux trous sombres, qui se remplissaient d'une substance noirâtre. Harry se pencha vers lui et lui murmura à l'oreille :

«Maintenant, tu goûtes à mon enfer et je serai ton bourreau pour mon plus grand plaisir» chuchota Harry avant d'attraper le couteau à nouveau. Il voulait l'entendre supplier, hurler encore à s'en briser les cordes vocales.

La jouissance d'Harry était presque à son paroxysme. Il éventra son oncle en le découpant lentement, se délectant de ses cris. Il pouvait clairement entendre le bruit de la chair lorsqu'il la coupait, un doux son discret, mais oh combien important à ce moment-là. Il avait enfin sa vengeance, du moins, celle concernant ces monstres qui se faisaient passer pour une famille. Vernon eut un hoquet de surprise malgré sa faiblesse, n'étant plus capable de crier. Il voulait l'étrangler, voir sa vie quitter peu à peu ce corps flasque et énorme. Finalement, il relâcha le cadavre au sol et se releva. Ce jeu l'avait grandement excité au point d'en être douloureux et maintenant, il devait se soulager. Il se lança un sort de nettoyage, puis défit son pantalon, empoigna d'une main ferme son membre et entama un rapide va et vient, gémissant de plaisir, puis lâche un râle rauque alors qu'il éjaculait enfin.

*****Maintenant, pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu le passage précédent, les scènes d'horreurs sont terminées. *****

Alors qu'il se remettait de ce moment, il regarda autour de lui. Il ne servait à rien de sauver les apparences de la maison et faire croire qu'ils étaient partis en vacances. Il voulait simplement être libre d'être lui et plus se merdique petit gryffondor faible et tête brûlée. Il enfila sa cape noire et mit son capuchon. Il sorti de la maison et lorsqu'il atteignit le trottoir, il se retourna.

$«Inflamare destructum maxima»$ siffla Harry. C'est alors que la maison explosa. Les flammes envahissaient la demeure, léchant les murs qui restaient, laissant une trace noire.

Harry se mit à sourire. Plus rien ne le retenait maintenant. Il n'avait plus à jouer un rôle. Cette année, il allait être lui, un être froid, sans pitié, sadique et malicieux. Le démon qu'il était devenu. Les sentiments étaient pour les faibles, voilà une chose qu'il avait apprit et qui était gravé dans son esprit. Il disparut dans la nuit, peu avant que les pompiers et les policiers n'arrivent. Sa quête de justice et de vengeance ne faisait que commencer.


	3. Chapter 2

**Salut à tous!**

**Je sais que cela ne fait pas deux semaines, mais je n'avais rien à faire ce soir et donc, je me suis dis, que je pouvais bien terminer les modifications du  
****chapitre 2 et de le poster, quand dites-vous?^^ Bon enfin, pour ceux qui rêvaient de voir la réaction de dumby, je vous la sert sur un plateau d'argent! De plus, dans ce chapitre, j'utilise le surnom d'Harry le temps d'intégrer son nouveau nom dans l'histoire.**

**Bonne lecture et laisser vos reviews!**

**Dark Method**

* * *

Chapitre 2

L'Ordre du Phénix débarqua au 4 Privet Drive, mené par Dumbledore. Les flammes léchaient les murs restant de la demeure. Tous étaient surpris, voire terrorisés à l'idée que leur marionnette soit morte.

«Restez à l'écart, attendons que les moldus soient partis» leur dit le vieux fou, cachant sa nervosité.

D'une part, il aurait plus facilement accès à l'argent de Potter, puisqu'il avait fait en sorte d'hériter à sa mort. Mais, si tel était le cas, il n'avait plus d'arme contre Voldemort, peut-être pourrait-il utiliser Londubat en disant qu'il s'était trompé d'élu. Molly Weasley s'approcha du directeur.

«Qu'allons-nous faire Albus si Potter est mort?» demanda-t-elle.

«Je n'en sais rien Molly, je n'en sais rien…» souffla Dumbledore à voix basse.

Ils observèrent la scène qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux. Lupin tremblait dans son coin. Il ne pouvait pas être mort. Quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui hurlait de douleur. Il se sentait vide, son loup souffrait, non pas de la perte de son louveteau, mais de la perte de son compagnon…Attendez…son compagnon?! Lupin écarquilla les yeux sous le choc de la révélation. La place d'Harry dans sa vie était tout autre que celle d'un parent, sa place était celui d'un amant. Il sortit de ses réflexions lorsqu'il entendit les paroles de Mme Weasley. Quelque chose clochait dans tout cela. Pourquoi Molly appelait-elle Harry, Potter et avec tant de dégoût? Pourtant elle se montrait maternelle avec lui, lui disant à chaque fois qu'elle le considérait comme son 7ième fils.

Son questionnement cessa lorsque les moldus commencèrent à sortir les corps calcinés ou du moins, ce qu'il restait des corps. Seulement trois furent sortis des décombres. Lupin soupira de soulagement en espérant qu'Harry allait bien. Il s'éclipsa discrètement, partant à la recherche de son âme sœur, laissant les autres essayer de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé et aussi de chercher des traces de Potter.

Oo0oO

L'aube pointait à peine qu'une personne se dirigeait déjà vers la banque de Gringotts. Raho pénétra dans le lieu et se dirigea rapidement vers l'accueil. Il attendit que le gobelin daigne lever les yeux vers lui.

«Oui?» demanda le gobelin d'une voix agaçante.

«Je voudrais rencontrer le conseiller qui s'occupe de mes coffres.» dit Raho avec impatience.

«Votre clé je vous pris.» dit le gobelin en tendant la main.

Il lui présenta sa clé et avant que celui-ci ne dise son vrai nom, il lui intima le silence d'un geste sec de la main et d'un regard noir. Le gobelin le conduisit dans un bureau où un autre gobelin attendait. Raho prit place dans le fauteuil en velour face au bureau.

«Bonjour Gripsec» dit Raho en souriant de façon si froide que le dénommé Gripsec sursauta légèrement, parcourut d'un frisson glacé.

«Bonjour Mr. Potter, vous avez beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois que je vous aie vu, que puis-je pour vous?» demanda Gripsec, curieux de la visite de celui-ci et plutôt surpris des transformations du jeune homme qui semblait avoir quitté ses airs d'adolescent.

«Je voudrais prendre connaissance de l'entièreté de ma fortune, des transactions et autres transfers exécutés et je voudrais officialiser mon émancipation en tant que majeur puisqu'actuellement j'ai 18 ans. Mon certificat de naissance vous prouvera mes dire, par contre je ne vous direz point dans quel circonstance j'ai vieilli ainsi.» dit Raho de but en blanc.

«Mais… Mr. Potter… n'avez-vous jamais reçus les relevés que nous vous avons envoyés chaque mois depuis vos 11 ans?» demanda Gripsec surpris que le jeune sorcier n'ait connaissance de rien.

«Non, je n'ai jamais reçus le moindre relevé, je ne sais absolument pas à combien s'élève ma fortune.» répondit celui-ci.

Sous le choc, le gobelin s'empressa de faire des vérifications. Jamais il n'avait vu ceci. Selon la loi gobeline, un tuteur devait informer l'enfant sous sa tutelle, dès ses 11 ans, le montant de ses coffres tout en lui donnant accès aux relevés mensuel des coffres de l'enfant en question. Si cela s'avérait vrai, alors Albus Dumbledore aurait enfreint l'une des plus vieilles lois de la banque et serait passible d'un procès gobelin. Gripsec remit à Raho le résumé de toutes ses possessions et des transactions et transfers effectués sur ses coffres. Raho était le plus riche héritier d'Angleterre, sa fortune, mêlant celle des Potter et des Blacks, faisant de lui le plus recherché des célibataires. Il maîtrisa tant bien que mal la fureur qui s'empara de lui lorsqu'il prit connaissance de l'ampleur de la trahison de Dumbledore envers lui. Non seulement le vieux citronné voulait faire de lui une arme vivante bonne pour l'abattoir, mais en plus il avait volé de l'argent dans ses coffres pour le transférer dans ses coffres personnels pour soi-disant aider l'Ordre du Phénix, dans un coffre au nom de Weasley et dans un autre coffre au nom Hermione Granger. Les montants volés feraient faire des cheveux blancs au plus riche des sangs purs avant l'heure. Et comme cela ne suffisait pas, Dumbledore avait fait de lui-même le seul légataire de son testament pour toute sa fortune.

Il tordit dans sa main le parchemin qu'il tenait, tremblant d'une rage noire. Gripsec se demandait s'il devait s'excuser pour ne pas avoir vu que Dumbledore le volait ou s'il devait se cacher en-dessous de son bureau pour rester en vie. Raho porta son regard sur le gobelin qui n'avait qu'une envie, se faire tout petit et disparaître. Le regard de celui-ci était froid, terrible, à vous glacer le sang d'une terreur sombre.

«Je veux que vous procédiez à mon émancipation officielle pour que je puisse avoir accès à mes coffres sans que le vieux fou soit prévenu et qu'il débarque ici pour me récupérer. Ensuite, vous allez retirez tous les droits que Dumbledore possède sur moi en plus de le retirer de mon testament. Je veux récupérer tout ce qu'il m'a volé, avec les intérêts en plus qui me sont dû pour toutes ses années de tortures physiques et mentales que j'ai subit de la part de ces saleté de moldus. Puis, vous allez écrire mon testament, y inscrivant que toute ma fortune, mon héritage, sera verser à des orphelinats et des œuvres de charités. Évidemment, ce testament sera faux. Vous allez me créer une nouvelle identité complète, je veux effacer Harry James Potter de cette vie. Vous allez ouvrir les coffres nécessaires pour toute ma fortune au nom de Jeremy Ethan Blackwood et transférer tout mon argent sur ce compte. Finalement, vous allez fermer tous les coffres Potter et Black pour effacer mes traces. Est-ce que j'ai été assez clair?» termina Raho, regardant Gripsec de son regard de démon en colère. Le gobelin avala de peine et de misère sa salive.

«Bi…bien sûre Mr. Potter, enfin je devrais dire, Mr. Blackwood, cela prendra une heure et tout cela sera fait. Voulez-vous que je déclare Harry James Potter mort maintenant?» demanda Gripsec d'une petite voix tout en commençant à rassembler les papiers nécessaires.

«Oui, faites, car il est bel et bien mort.» dit Raho en souriant sadiquement.

Une heure plus tard, tout était en ordre. Les coffres qui avaient été ouvert au nom de ses deux anciens meilleurs amis par Dumbledore furent fermés. Le vieux fou perdit au moins la moitié de sa fortune en intérêts, avec l'argent pour l'Ordre du Phénix. Raho sortit de la banque en souriant, passant devant le directeur qui ne le reconnut pas puisqu'il avait sa véritable apparence à présent. Il entreprit de commencer ses courses. Il avait dans le besoin immédiat d'une nouvelle garde-robe entière, d'une nouvelle baguette, non pas qu'il en avait besoin, mais c'était pour donner l'illusion et son ancienne baguette était trop facilement reconnaissable, ainsi que des tatouages magiques. Il était d'une bonne humeur désarmante juste à l'idée de la réaction de Bubus lorsqu'il apprendrait qu'il avait tout perdu.

Oo0oO

Lorsqu'Albus arriva devant le gobelin de l'accueil, il demanda à voir Gripsec pour le testament de Potter et récupérer la fortune de celui-ci. Il fut conduit au bureau de Gripsec qui l'attendait avec un étrange sourire.

«Gripsec, je voudrais prendre connaissance du testament de feu Mr. Harry James Potter, puisqu'il est décédé cette nuit.» demanda abruptement Dumbledore.

«Effectivement, nous avons eu confirmation du décès de Mr. Potter, malheureusement, vous n'avez pas accès à son testament puisque vous ne faites pas partit de la famille et que vous n'étiez pas inscrit sur le dit testament.» énuméra le gobelin avec un sourire suffisant.

«C'EST IMPOSSIBLE! Je suis le seul légataire de ce testament, en plus d'être son tuteur!» fulmina le directeur.

«Plus maintenant, puisqu'il y a un an, Mr. Potter a fait modifier son testament afin que toute sa fortune et ses acquisitions soient remis à des orphelinats et des œuvres de charités. Ce que nous avons bien sûre fait immédiatement, lorsque son décès nous fut confirmé, car il s'agissait bien de ses dernières volontés. Tous les coffres Potter et Black ont été fermés.» dit simplement Gripsec.

«Je réfute ce testament, Mr. Potter s'avait à quel point l'Ordre du Phénix a besoin de dons pour l'aider dans son combat contre le seigneur des ténèbres. Il n'aurait jamais laissé l'Ordre de côté.» dit fièrement Dumbledore croyant pouvoir l'amadouer.

«Je suis au regret de vous dire qu'il a modifié son testament sous serment magique et qu'il s'agit bien de ses dernières volontés.» dit doucement Gripsec dont le sourire s'élargissait.

«D'ailleurs, à propos, des versements faits à l'Ordre du Phénix, il a été découvert que Mr. Potter n'a jamais validé ses transfers d'argents, ni ceux fait vers les coffres aux noms de Weasley et de Granger, que vous avez fait ouvrir. Il n'a de plus jamais reçu les relevés concernant sa fortune, ce qui est passible d'un procès gobelin. Avez-vous une explication, professeur?» demanda le gobelin alors que le directeur était devenu plus blanc que la neige.

«Et bien… Mr. Potter ne pouvant venir qu'une fois par année ici et étant son tuteur, il m'avait parlé de son désir d'aider la famille Weasley qui sont pauvres financièrement, mais aussi d'aider sa meilleure amie Hermione Granger dans ses futures grandes études. De plus, il voulait aider l'Ordre du Phénix financièrement, sachant que nous avions besoin de fonds, donc, j'ai fait les démarches pour lui et…» dit le professeur.

«Mr. Potter n'a jamais approuvé aucune de ses transactions et nous a confirmé l'année dernière qu'il n'était au courant de rien!» coupa le conseiller.

«Et bien j'ai dû oublier de l'avertir et de le faire signer, je suis vieux vous savez? Cela arrive à tout le monde…» dit Dumbledore, espérant s'en sortir.

«Puisque, n'ayant jamais été approuvé par le concerné, nous avons récupéré tout l'argent transféré et fermé les coffres Weasley et Granger. Et puisque, c'est sur votre compte personnel que vous avez transféré l'argent pour votre Ordre du Phénix, nous y avons aussi prélevé les intérêts dûs. Soyez heureux Dumbledore que nous nous soyons arrêtés-là. Car selon nos lois, nous aurions très bien pu vous retirez l'entièreté de votre argent et fermer vos coffres pour trahison, escroquerie et manquement à votre rôle de tuteur, en plus d'un procès devant la nation gobeline. Je vous prierais maintenant de quitter les lieux. » Termina Gripsec.

Le directeur avait blanchit de plus en plus au fur et à mesure des paroles du gobelin. Non seulement la fortune Potter et Black lui était passée sous le nez, mais en plus, l'argent qu'il avait volé avait été découvert, lui faisant risquer la prison, voire pire. Il faillit tomber sans connaissance lorsqu'il, après avoir quitté le bureau de Grispec, avait été voir ses propres coffres et qu'il avait découvert que la moitié de sa fortune lui avait été prit en intérêt en plus de l'argent pour l'Ordre. Il frôlait la crise cardiaque. C'est en tremblant et pâle comme la mort qu'il quitta la banque. Qu'allait-il faire? Il n'avait plus d'arme vivante, plus d'argent pour l'ordre et aucun plan B. C'est avec l'esprit tourmenté qu'il rentra à Poudlard.

Oo0oO

Raho venait de terminer ses achats et se dirigeait vers le chaudron baveur pour manger. Il entendit des bruits de bagarre non-loin. Curieux, il s'avança prudemment, jusqu'à ce qu'il reconnaisse une voix. Lupin. Lorsqu'il arriva, celui-ci était en mauvaise posture, entouré par 3 mangemorts. Il se demanda alors s'il devait le sauver ou regarder le joli spectacle qui s'offrait à lui et qui pourrait bien terminer sa journée. Lupin ne semblait pas s'être joué de lui dans le passé, mais il préféra vérifier en fouillant son esprit.

Il fut surpris de ce qu'il y vit. Lupin n'était pas au courant de la trahison de Dumbledore et se posait même des questions à son sujet, car il commençait à avoir des doutes. Mais en plus, il s'inquiétait terriblement pour Harry, enfin, lui Raho et le cherchait sans relâche, quitte à affronter des mangemorts seul pour avoir des réponses. Il quitta son esprit juste avant une pensée qui le concernait plus intimement. Soupirant, il regarda autour de lui, s'assurant que personne ne regardait, puis il s'enfonça dans les ténèbres et réapparu derrière les mangemorts. Il les envoya dans son antre en enfer, pour qu'il puisse s'amuser plus tard avec eux. Puis, il se pencha vers Lupin. Il était gravement blessé et respirait difficilement. Il se rappela d'une propriété en Irlande, isolée, calme, appartenant aux Potter. Il empoigna le corps de Lupin et transplana là-bas pour le soigner.


	4. Chapter 3

**Salut mes petits démons préférés!**

**Je suis en feu depuis deux jours, je n'arrête pas d'écrire, de mettre à jour! Mon boost d'énergie continue! Voici le chapitre 3! Je tiens à précisé que ce sera le dernier chapitre où vous verrez le nom d'Harry dans l'histoire, autre que quand un personnage à Poudlard le nomme ainsi.**

**J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre autant que moi j'ai adoré le mettre à jour!**

**Bonne lecture et s.v.p laissez vos reviews!**

**Dark Method**

* * *

Chapitre 3

Tout n'était que ténèbres autour de lui. Il entendait une voix lointaine, mais ne la comprenait pas. Il n'avait plus mal. Était-il mort? Cela y ressemblait, car il se sentait bien, en sécurité. Cette voix lui parla à nouveau. Elle semblait lui être familière. Était-ce James ou Sirius qui venait le chercher? La voix devenait de plus en plus forte et claire.

«Monsieur, réveillez-vous.» dit Jeremy.

Lupin cligna des yeux et les referma aussitôt à cause de la clarté de la pièce. Lorsqu'il fut habitué, il regarda son interlocuteur. Il avait des cheveux noirs, courts et légèrement ébouriffés. Une peau pâle et lisse comme de la porcelaine. Une mâchoire carrée, très masculine, des dents blanches… Autrement dit, c'était le plus bel homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu de sa vie, mais ce qui frappait le plus était la couleur absinthe de ses yeux. Il aurait juré que c'était les yeux de Lily et d'Harry, si ce n'était les paillettes noires et argent qui agrémentaient l'ensemble.

«Qui êtes-vous?» demanda Lupin d'une voix rauque et douloureuse.

Son interlocuteur lui tendit un verre d'eau qu'il prit avec reconnaissance et il se mit à gémir de contentement lorsque le liquide glacé coula dans sa gorge en feu, l'apaisant. Le jeune homme s'installa sur un fauteuil près du lit.

«Je me nomme Jeremy Blackwood. Je vous ai vu vous faire attaquer par 3 mangemorts près du chaudron baveur. Si je n'avais pas été là, vous seriez mort à l'heure qu'il est.» dit le dénommé Jeremy.

«Merci de m'avoir sauvé. Vous auriez pu y laisser votre peau aussi.» dit Remus en regardant autour de lui. «Où sommes-nous?» demanda le loup-garou.

«Je vous ai emmené dans ma demeure pour vous soigner. Vous aviez reçu des sorts de magie noire qui nécessitaient une intervention immédiate et puisque je connais parfaitement les remèdes contre les sorts qui vous ont touchés, j'ai jugé bon de vous emmener ici.» dit le jeune homme.

Lupin bailla doucement, le sommeil l'appelant. Étrangement, il se sentait en sécurité dans cette demeure et pour la première fois, son loup était apaisé. Ne posant aucune question, il s'endormit à nouveau, alors que son hôte quittait la chambre.

Oo0oO

Raho se dirigea vers son bureau, qu'il avait aménagé peu de temps après avoir soigné le loup-garou. Il s'installa devant la cheminée où des flammes brûlaient doucement. Installé dans son fauteuil en velours noir, il se perdit dans ses pensées, se remémorant son arrivée en enfer.

_Flashback_

_Il ne souffrait plus. Il était au chaud et bien. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il croisa un regard de sang aux pupilles obsidiennes verticales._

_«Tu es enfin réveillé petit.» lui dit son…sauveur?_

_«Où suis-je? Est-ce que je suis mort?» demanda Harry._

_«Non, ton heure n'es pas encore venu. Je me nomme Satan, Dieu des enfers. Tu m'as appelé pour être vengé de tes bourreaux, des personnes en qui tu avais confiance et qui t'ont trahis.» dit Satan._

_Harry se rappela alors son souhait, son désir de vengeance, ainsi que le pacte. Il se redressa difficilement, son corps étant endoloris._

_«Alors, vous allez vraiment m'aider?» demanda-t-il pour être fixé._

_«Bien sûr! C'est pour cela que tu m'as appelé, non? Voilà pourquoi tu es ici. Bienvenu en enfer Harry.» dit Satan en balayant de la main la vision du royaume des enfers qui s'offrait à eux._

_«Ici, tu seras entrainé, tu deviendras plus puissant que les sorciers. Tu deviendras un démon, tel est ta place à présent. Lorsque tu seras prêt, tu retourneras dans le monde des humains pour ta vengeance. Tu devras camoufler ton apparence. Les années que tu passeras ne seront que quelques heures dans le monde humain. Es-tu prêt à commencer?» expliqua Satan._

_«Plus que jamais.» dit Harry, avec une nouvelle lueur dans le regard. _

_Satan appela des serviteurs pour qu'ils emmènent son protégé dans le cercle de la colère. Là commencerait son entraînement. Il regarda Harry partir. Un jour, il lui dirait la vérité, pour le moment, il devait le préparer à ce qu'il allait devenir, celui qu'il était vraiment._

Oo0oO

_Des mois passèrent. Depuis son arrivé, il avait beaucoup changé, surtout physiquement. Il avait commencé à percevoir les changements dès la première semaine. Ses yeux étaient devenus rouge sang avec les pupilles noires à la verticale. Ses canines étaient devenues pointues et s'étaient allongées, devenant ainsi dangereuses. Il avait grandit, atteignant les 2 mètres. Ses muscles s'étaient beaucoup développés, puis son visage avait aussi changé. Il ne pouvait même plus dire qu'il ressemblait à James Potter, car il n'avait plus aucun trait de cet homme, comme s'ils n'avaient aucun lien._

_Mais le plus grand changement qui se produisit, fut sa personnalité. Il était devenu froid, calculateur, sadique et s'était découvert une réelle passion pour la torture. Elle était jouissive pour lui. Le chétif et dégoûtant gryffondor tête brûlé était définitivement mort et enterré. Serpentard aurait été fier de l'avoir dans sa maison. Harry décida de se trouver un autre nom, plus démoniaque. Un nom qui inspirerait la peur, la crainte et la souffrance. Il chercha un moment, jusqu'au jour où il tomba sur l'hydre des enfers. Depuis lors, il s'était fait appelé Raho, que tous surnommaient le loup de la mort. Son plaisir à travers les séances de tortures était tel qu'elles faisaient trembler la plupart des démons, qui le craignaient à présent. Seuls Satan et son professeur de combat ne le craignait pas et ils prenaient un malin plaisir à le pousser au bout de sa patience._

Oo0oO

_Deux mois plus tard. Belial et Raho combattaient férocement dans la salle d'entraînement._

_«Aller Raho! Arrête de faire ta chochotte et bats-toi! On dirait une grand-mère sur son lit de mort!» cria Belial à Raho._

_Un grognement sortit de la gorge de Raho et il fonça sur Belial, crocs sortis et avec un regard meurtrier. Le démon esquiva le coup de poing du jeune démon facilement, lui attrapa le poignet et le balança contre le mur opposé. Raho défonça le mur et créa un joli trou._

_«Tu ne fais aucun effort aujourd'hui!» dit Belial._

_«LA FERME!» hurla le jeune démon respirant fort._

_«Si tu voulais une journée de congé, t'avais qu'à dire que tu ne voulais plus te venger.» continua l'ancien._

_«JE T'AI DIS DE FERME TA GUEULE! FOU MOI LA PAIX!» hurla à nouveau Raho alors qu'il quittait la pièce sous l'air ahuri de Belial qui ne l'avait jamais vu perdre autant son sang froid._

_Raho terrorisa plusieurs démons sur son passage et se rendit jusqu'à son antre. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas remarqué avant? C'était tellement évident à s'en crever les yeux. Sinon pourquoi l'aurait-il choisi lui? Il se remémora ce fameux jour qui avait tout changé. Un jour, il discutait avec Satan à propos de nouvelles techniques de tortures différentes. Alors qu'ils passaient devant le miroir des damnés, Raho y porta un regard et croisa son reflet ainsi que celui de Satan. La ressemblance était frappante. Il était le portrait jeune de Satan. Il était sous le choc, mais ne l'avait pas montré. Il devait faire des recherches et c'est ce qu'il fit, perdant légèrement de vue son entraînement. Des rumeurs circulaient que Satan était un jour tombé amoureux d'une sorcière et avait eu une aventure avec celle-ci et aurait eu un enfant. Il était le résultat de cette aventure. James Potter n'était pas son père et Lily Potter, était-elle sa mère?_

_Il attendait impatiemment le retour de son géniteur pour le mettre au pied du mur. Il ne lui avait rien dit. Pourquoi? N'était-il qu'un jouet à nouveau? Était-il si indigne d'être le fils du Dieu de l'enfer? Alors qu'il allait continuer son questionnement, un démon vint l'avertir de l'arrivée de Satan et que celui-ci voulait le voir._

_*Bien, moi aussi j'ai des choses à te dire…Papa.* pensa Raho._

_Le serviteur le conduisit vers l'antre de Satan. Celui-ci l'attendait, les bras croisés et l'air sévère._

_«Raho, Belial m'a parlé de ton entraînement de ce matin, que tu n'étais pas concentré. Ce qui n'est plus le cas depuis des deux derniers mois. Peux-tu m'expliquer?» demanda le Dieu de l'enfer._

_«Et toi, peux-tu m'expliquer que tu ne m'es jamais dis que tu étais mon véritable père?» répliqua Raho le regard meurtrier alors que le visage de Satan perdit ses couleurs._

_«Comment l'as-tu su?» demanda Satan qui voulait savoir qui avait trahi sa confiance._

_«Alors tu ne le nies pas. Rassures-toi aucun de tes démons ne t'a trahis si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. La chose qui m'a mit la puce à l'oreille était ma ressemblance avec toi, puis il m'a suffit de me renseigner sur les rumeurs des enfers.» dit Raho en croisant les bras._

_Satan ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il cherchait ses mots afin de ne pas attiser la colère de son fils._

_«Au moment où je t'ai ramené, j'ai cru bon de ne rien te dire à ce moment. Vu ce que tu avais vécu, je ne voulais pas que tu es autre chose à penser que ta vengeance.» commença Satan._

_«Mais tu devais te douter que je le découvrirais un jour!» s'écria Raho qui commençait à perdre patience._

_«Oui, mais pas si vite! Je ne pensais pas que tes gènes démoniaques, lorsque je les ai débridés, allaient se développer si rapidement! Je croyais que tu tenais plus du côté sorcier de ta mère que de moi.» répondit son père._

_«J'aurais préféré que tu me le dises en face plutôt que de découvrir seul qu'il me restait encore un semblant de famille.» dit tout bas Raho tout en quittant la pièce._

_Satan resta sans bouger au milieu de son bureau. Lui qui était si heureux d'avoir retrouvé son fils, il allait peut-être le perdre à nouveau à cause de sa stupidité._

_Raho recommença ses entraînements à fond. Belial ne se posa pas de questions face à ce changement soudain. L'ex-gryffondor évita Satan pendant quelques mois. Il avait encore besoin de réfléchir et il évacuait sa colère en torturant les nouvelles âmes qui arrivaient en enfer. Avait-il vraiment envi d'avoir un père? Il ne voulait plus s'attacher à qui que se soit. Il ne voulait plus souffrir. Mais il avait besoin de savoir s'il avait été voulu ou s'il n'était qu'une simple erreur de parcours._

Oo0oO

_Après 4 mois de silence, il se décida enfin. Après son entraînement, il se rendit vers le bureau de son «père» pour avoir des réponses à ses questions. Il trouva celui-ci entrain d'engueuler un démon inférieur pour son incompétence. Lorsque Satan vit son fils, il congédia le démon et invita Raho à s'asseoir d'un geste de la main. Il espérait que son fils lui pardonne et lui laisse une chance. _(NdA : Et ben…c'est ça le dieu des enfers? Oo Je suis déçue. _*Satan la regarde d'un air furieux*_ Je disais quoi moi déjà? Ah oui, désolée de l'interruption! *_Se sauve en courant*)_

_«Bonjour Raho, que me vaut ta visite?» demanda Satan._

_«J'ai besoin de réponses à propos de ma naissance.» dit Raho._

_«Bien sûr, je vais répondre à toutes tes interrogations.» répondit son géniteur._

_«Est-ce que j'ai été désiré ou n'étais-je qu'une simple erreur de parcours?» demanda Raho un peu tendu._

_«Oui, tu étais désiré. Me laisserais-tu te raconter mon histoire avec ta mère? Cela répondra sûrement à la plupart de tes questions.» répondit Satan._

_«Je t'écoute, qui est ma mère?» dit Raho en s'installant plus confortablement dans son fauteuil._

_«Premièrement, ta mère est bien Lily Evans. J'ai rencontré ta mère lors de l'une de mes excursions en surface et tu sais à quel point elles sont rares. L'âme doit être très alléchante. Enfin bref, je venais de conclure le pacte et je me préparais à rentrer lorsque j'ai vu ta mère pour la première fois. Elle avait à peine 14 ans. Elle était en train de rembarrer ce Potter de malheur qui ne cessait de lui tourner autour. Ta mère était si belle. Je ne pouvais détourner mon regard. Je l'ai observé, elle et son caractère de feu jusqu'à ce qu'elle quitte mon champ de vision, puis je suis parti.» raconta Satan, un étrange sourire sur les lèvres._

_«Je ne l'ai jamais oublié. Elle hantait mes pensées. Alors j'ai envoyé des démons l'espionner, je voulais tout connaître d'elle. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle m'obsédait, pourtant j'avais visité bon nombre de succubes magnifiques, sublimes et enchanteresses, mais ta mère les surpassait toutes. Puis, un jour, je suis retourné chez les humains. Elle avait 16 ans, elle était encore plus belle qu'avant. Mais lorsque j'ai vu ce foutu James Potter lui tourner autour à nouveau, ce qu'il n'avait pas cessé de faire d'ailleurs durant ses deux années, j'ai senti pour la première fois une émotion que je ne connaissais pas. J'étais jaloux. Si tu aurais vu mon visage lorsque je me suis rendu compte que j'étais amoureux. Moi, Satan, Dieu des enfers, maître des tortures, sans pitié, amoureux?» s'exclama celui-ci avec un petit rire, alors que Raho esquissait un faible sourire._

_«Donc, durant ses vacances d'été, qu'elle passait heureusement loin du foutu Potter, j'ai entrepris de la séduire. Je dois te dire qu'elle m'a donné du fil à retordre. Elle avait toujours son caractère de feu qui m'avait séduit et elle ne se laissait guère embobiner, elle avait beaucoup d'expérience avec l'autre crétin, alors tu imagines le résultat? Elle m'a rembarré au moins une vingtaine de fois, si ce n'est plus, avant de me laisser une chance, enfin. Et, finalement, elle est tombée amoureuse de moi. Nous avons passés un été merveilleux. Lorsque sa rentrée fut arrivée, je ne voulais pas qu'elle retourne là-bas. Je savais que le vieux fou préparait quelque chose, mais je ne savais pas quoi exactement. Elle m'avait dit de ne pas m'inquiéter, que tout irait bien. Je lui ai promis de la retrouver à chacune de ses sortis à Pré-au-Lard.» continua Satan._

_«Est-ce que tu as dis à maman qui tu étais réellement?» demanda Raho._

_«Tu vas rire, mais aux vacances de noël, alors que j'hésitais encore à lui dire, elle m'a regardé droit dans les yeux, les poings sur ses hanches, je me demandais ce que j'avais encore bien pu faire pour attiser sa colère et elle m'a dit : «Tu comptais m'annoncer un jour que tu étais le Dieu des enfers ou tu aurais continué à me le cacher?» J'étais sous le choc. Comment pouvait-elle savoir. C'est là qu'elle m'a dit qu'elle le savait depuis le début, qu'elle pouvait voir au-delà des illusions. Je me suis excusé, ce qui est rare, que je ne savais pas comment lui annoncer. Depuis ce moment, je ne l'ai aimé qu'encore plus.» poursuivit son père._

_«Et elle ne t'en a pas voulu?» demanda le fils._

_«En faite, elle m'a fait dormir sur le canapé pendant le reste des vacances.» dit Satan. _(NdA : Pauvre chou! Mais ce qu'il a été vilain de faire des cachoteries! _*Se tourne et voit Satan avec un fouet à la main* _Euh…je crois que je vais retourner me cacher! _*se sauve à nouveau* _Satan : Je m'occupe de l'auteure, retournez à votre lecture, sinon vous pourriez passer sous mon fouet!)

_«Je sens pourtant qu'il y a un mais à toute cette idylle.» dit Raho._

_«Comme tu le sais, ta mère a fini par épouser James-crétin-Potter. Dumbledore a manipulé ta mère pour qu'elle épouse Potter et le vieux fou a du avoir recours à un sort pour l'y contraindre. C'est arrivé la journée des diplômes. Je ne suis pas arrivé à temps et lorsque je l'ai enfin retrouvée et libérée du sort, il était trop tard, elle était déjà marié à lui d'une union sorcière. Si elle le quittait, elle perdait la vie. Elle a pleuré dans mes bras et je lui ai dit que je pouvais tuer son mari, mais elle ne voulait pas, Dumbledore soupçonnerait quelque chose et elle ne voulait pas prendre de risque. Sachant que Potter essaierait de lui faire un enfant, elle m'a demandé de lui faire cet enfant maintenant, celui que nous désirions tous les deux. Cette nuit-là tu as été conçu.» termina son géniteur._

_«Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me récupéré lorsque le cinglé drogué au citron m'a déposé chez les Dursley?!» s'exclama avec colère Raho à la pensée que son père l'ait abandonné après la mort de sa mère._

_«Si j'avais pu, je l'aurais fait moi-même, mais non-seulement j'ai été trop longtemps sur terre, mais Dumbledore avait mit un sort m'empêchant de te repérer. Alors, mes démons ont été incapables de te retrouver, même après des années de recherches. J'avais presque abandonné. Ce n'est que lorsque tu m'as appelé dans ton dernier espoir que j'ai pu te retrouver. J'ai failli tuer ses moldus tellement ce qu'ils avaient osés te faire me mettait dans une telle colère noire, mais je savais que tu voudrais te venger toi-même. Alors je t'ai ramené. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux de ne pas avoir pu te récupérer avant. À quel point ta mère me manque.» dit faiblement Satan._

_«Comment ce fait-il que je ressemblais à ce Potter et non à toi et que ma partie démon ne s'est jamais manifesté? Et maman, à sa mort, elle aurait du pouvoir te rejoindre, non?» demanda le jeune démon._

_«Non Raho, lorsque ta mère a sacrifié sa vie pour toi, elle l'a fait avec un extrême délaissement de soi, tu étais sa priorité et non sa vie. Cet acte de bonté lui a valu une place au paradis. Pour ton apparence, ta mère s'est assurée à ce que tu lui ressembles à ta naissance afin que Dumbledore et lui ne se doutent jamais de tes origines. Pour ton côté démoniaque, ta mère a bridé ton côté démon qui ne pouvait apparaître que si je détruisais le sort. Ce que j'ai fait. Par contre, je ne m'étais pas préparé à ce qu'il se développe rapidement.» répondit Satan._

_Raho se mit à réfléchir. Certes, il lui en voulait de ne pas l'avoir retrouvé et ainsi lui éviter cette enfance de douleur, mais il comprenait qu'il en est été incapable, il l'avait quand même fait rechercher et il était le Dieu des enfers, il avait des obligations. Il regarda finalement son père qui semblait tendu, attendant sa décision. Il voulait savoir deux dernières choses._

_«Quel était ton nom parmi les humaines et quel est mon véritable nom sachant que Potter n'est pas mon géniteur?» demanda le fils des enfers._

_«Sur terre, quand j'ai rencontré ta mère, je me faisais appeler Adam Thomas Blackwood. Ta mère t'a appelé Jeremy Ethan Blackwood. C'est ainsi que tu te serais appelé si ta mère et moi t'avions élevé.» dit son père. Raho était satisfait, il avait toujours détesté le nom d'Harry Potter._

_«Une dernière chose, j'appartiens à quel race de démon?» demanda Raho qui avait envie d'en finir._

_«Tu es un mélange d'un démon de la luxure et de la colère, comme moi.» dit Satan._

_«Merci, d'avoir répondu à mes questions, j'ai l'impression de m'être enfin réapproprié ma vie.» dit Raho en se levant._

_«Attends! Pourras-tu un jour me pardonner?» demanda le Dieu des enfers._

_Raho, qui était arrivé à la porte, se retourna légèrement pour croiser le regard de son père. «Je t'ai pardonné au moment où j'ai mis le pied dans ton bureau.» répondit Raho, puis il quitta le bureau de son paternel pour se promener avant son autre séance d'entraînement._

_Il marcha le long du Styx, dont l'eau ténébreuse à l'apparence du goudron, laissait échapper les gémissements des damnés. Il devait maintenant se préparer à ce qu'il allait faire lorsqu'il retournerait à la surface. Il pensa alors aux Dursley. Ses futures premières victimes, mais il devrait attendre un an avant le début de sa vengeance. Il devait encore donner l'illusion du faible et chétif petit gryffondor naïf. Le vieux fou ne devait se douter de rien._

_Lorsqu'il arriva à la salle d'entraînement, il vit Belial discuter vivement avec ce qu'il lui semblait être un jeune homme de dos. Il s'approcha et son professeur le vit._

_«Ah! Raho! Je crois que tu n'as jamais rencontré mon fils Dracus!» dit Belial alors que son fils se retournait._

_«Neville?!»_


	5. Chapter 4

**Salut à Tous!**

**Voici la suite! Je suis en retard, je le sais, mais avec les cours et le boulot, j'ai beaucoup de difficulté à me trouver du temps pour écrire! Enfin, J'espère que vous aimerez la suite!**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Dark Method**

* * *

Chapter 4

_«Neville?! » s'exclama Raho surpris, alors que Neville le regardait bizarrement._

_«Comment connais-tu mon nom d'humain? On se connaît?» demanda Neville._

_«Et bien, après 6 ans de vie commune dans le même dortoir, je crois que l'on peut effectivement dire qu'on se connaît.» répondit Raho en croisant les bras._

_«Harry?!» dit Neville, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes alors qu'il reconnaissait le ton sarcastique de celui-ci, pendant que Raho tressaillait de dégoût face au prénom._

_«Oui, qui d'autre? C'est Raho maintenant. Potter est mort.» dit le jeune démon._

_«Raho, hum? Donc c'est toi le fils de Satan, quoique cela ne m'étonne pas, mis à part le physique, tu n'avais rien en commun avec ce Potter.» dit Neville._

_«Et toi le fils de Belial. Au faite, tu fais exprès d'être stupide, voir cracmol à Poudlard ou tu l'es vraiment?» demanda le loup avec un sourire en coin. Neville lui envoya une boule de feu à 1 cm du visage, celle-ci percutant la porte derrière lui._

_«Qu'est-ce que tu crois? Bien sûre que je fais semblant. Si je devais montrer mes véritables capacités, Bubus aurait des doutes.» dit Dracus._

_«Non, mais on sait jamais!» s'exclama Raho en levant les mains en l'air. «Pourquoi es-tu ici d'ailleurs?» demanda celui-ci._

_«Mon père m'a ordonné de rentrer, car il avait besoin de mon aide pour entraîner un démon tête de mule, sachant que c'est toi, je vois pourquoi il m'a dit de venir.» rigola Dracus alors que son père levait les yeux au ciel, découragé._

_«Pfff…» répondit Raoh._

_«Très mature Raho.» dit Dracus. «Aller, on le commence cet entraînement?» demanda celui-ci._

_Raho acquiesça et commença à échaffauder de nouveaux plans. Il avait un allié. Il découvrit l'esprit sadique et tordu de Dracus, ce qui lui plut énormément. Au moins, il était complètement différent du faible gryffondor qu'il avait rencontré à Poudlard. Lorsque Dracus lui montra sa véritable apparence, Raho le trouva beau et puissant. Un mélange de démon de la luxure et de l'envie. Raho raconta à Dracus comment il avait tout découvert, puis lui raconta son enfance et la nuit de son dernier viol. Dire que Dracus était furieux était un putain d'euphémisme. Il avait envi de trucider ces sales moldus de ses mains._

_Dracus jura sa loyauté sur son immortalité envers Raho. Dès lors, Raho lui confia ses plans de vengeance, ce qu'il allait faire. Pourtant, il gardait au fond de son cœur une certaine méfiance, il ne pouvait faire confiance qu'à lui-même en tout temps. En premier lieu, il devait identifier ses potentiels alliés et ses ennemis. Lorsque Dracus lui dit que Colin Crivey et Pansy Parkinson étaient eux aussi des démons, il fut plus que surpris. Dracus lui promit qu'il allait les rencontrer, qu'ils arriveraient d'ici une semaine._

_La semaine lui sembla longue. Il était curieux de rencontrer deux personnes que tout opposait. Dracus rejoignit Raho à son antre, accompagné de deux jeunes démons très séduisant._

_«Raho, voici Briseis, que tu connais aussi sous le nom de Pansy Parkinson chez les humains. Et voici Lucian, que tu connais comme étant Colin Crivey.» présenta Dracus._

_«Eh bien, enchanté. Quel genre de démons êtes-vous?» demanda Raho._

_«Je suis une démone supérieure du cercle de la colère. J'ai appris que tu avais un grand intérêt pour la torture et que tu as de nouvelles techniques. J'espère avoir la chance d'une petite démonstration.» dit Briseis avec un sourire en coin qui fit sourire Raho._

_«Avec plaisir, quand tu veux.» répondit Raho qui se tourna ensuite vers Lucian qui était d'une beauté enchanteresse._

_«Pour ma part, je suis un incube supérieur du cercle de la luxure.» dit Lucian en effleurant le bras de Raho._

_«Ils savent qui tu étais, je me suis permis de leur dire en avance ce que tu m'as autorisé à dévoiler.» dit Dracus._

_«Et on ne te juge pas. Au contraire, nous avons envie de t'aider dans tes plans. Tu es l'un des nôtres et on se tient les coudes.» dit Briseis, suivit de Lucian qui acquiesça de la tête._

_Entendre cela de la part de Dracus lui semblait normal, mais de la part de Parkinson? Il était carrément dans un autre monde. Il la regarda dans les yeux, fouillant dans son esprit le moindre mensonge. Elle le laissa faire, lui offrant un accès total à son esprit. Légèrement rassuré de ce qu'il avait vu en elle, il fit de même avec Lucian, même résultat. Il ne restait qu'un point sombre. Ces deux-là devait avoir été un long moment loin de l'enfer car la première règle était chacun pour soi. Comme avec Dracus, il leur expliqua ce qu'il projetait, les laissant aussi proposer leurs idées. Bélial et Satan les avaient rejoints._

_«L'été prochain, après avoir torturé et tué tes moldus, donné l'illusion de ta mort et repris ta véritable identité, tu pourrais kidnapper Granger et la conditionner pour en faire ton pantin.» dit Dracus._

_«Pourquoi en faire un pantin, alors que je pourrais simplement la torturer et ensuite m'en débarrasser?» demanda Raho._

_«Même si Lucian et moi sommes à Gryffondor, nous ne sommes pas proche de Weasley, il ne parle principalement qu'à sa sœur et Granger quand tu n'es pas là. Si tu as Granger entre tes mains, non seulement tu auras des informations sur les allés et venus de Weasmoche, mais aussi sur l'Ordre du Phénix. Elle sera ton loup dans la bergerie.» expliqua Dracus._

_«Tu as raison, c'est une bonne idée. Et puis, je peux toujours la conditionner dans la douleur. Maintenant, il faut trouver un moyen pour que je retourne à Poudlard, sans être un nouvel élève, car le drogué au citron aura des doutes. Harry Potter disparaît et un nouvel élève débarque, sortit de nulle part. Trop louche.» dit Raho. Tous se mirent à réfléchir. Il n'avait pas tord. Finalement, ce fut Satan qui eut l'idée._

_«Avec l'aide des gobelins, tu pourrais retrouver ta véritable identité, celle de Jeremy Ethan Blackwood, changer d'apparence, peut-être celle qu'est réellement la tienne puisque tu n'as rien de ressemblant avec Harry Potter, plus vieille de préférence, changer la couleur des yeux aussi, sinon tu serais facilement repérable et devenir le prochain professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Chaque année, il change. Cela te permettrait d'être sur place et te rapprocher des professeurs, ainsi tu sauras lesquels peuvent être des alliés potentiels et tu pourras mieux connaître les habitudes de Rogue qui sera ta première cible à Poudlard. Tandis que Dracus, Briseis et Lucian, puisqu'ils seront élèves, ils pourront voir qui parmi les élèves seront susceptibles de devenir tes alliés. Je sais qu'il y a d'autres démons parmi les élèves, mais ceux-ci ne le savent pas, car leur gène démoniaque ne s'est pas encore réveillé.» dit Satan pensif alors que les autre le regardait la bouche ouverte, excepté Raho._

_«C'est tellement dingue que ça pourrait marcher. Par contre, je devrais être prudent à ce que Bubus ne porte aucun soupçon sur moi. Il faudrait qu'il y ait un autre nouveau professeur. Pourquoi ne pas éliminer Mcgonnagall? Elle est accrochée à Dumby en permanence et ne croit qu'en lui. Elle en moins, la place de professeur de métamorphose se libère. Donc, si le vieux fou commence à mettre le nez là où il ne faut pas, je ferai en sorte que tout se dirige contre l'autre professeur en laissant de faux indices l'incriminant. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites?» demanda Raho._

_«Ton idée est génial. Je me chargerai de cette vieille bique, mais seulement lorsque vous serez de nouveau en vacances. Peut-être après ta «mort». » Dit Bélial en se frottant les mains en pensant à sa prochain victime._

_«Parfait, pour le moment, c'est un bon début, on verra pour la suite au courant de l'année avec les informations que vous aurez recueilli. Pour ma part, je ne pourrai rien faire car je vais être surveillé non-stop cette année par le rouquin et le castor. Sur ce, je vais aller m'amuser un peu. Et seul, je précise.» dit Raho en quittant la pièce._

_Il détestait être entouré et leur enthousiasme était écœurant. Pour des démons, ils semblaient trop gentils, à l'exception de Bélial et son père, mais peut-être n'était-ce qu'une illusion? Raho se dirigea vers ses cachots personnels où l'attendait bon nombre d'âmes à torturer. Un sourire sadique apparut sur ses lèvres alors que les premiers hurlements vinrent à ses oreilles._

_Ainsi passèrent ses derniers mois en enfer. Il s'entraînait corps et âme, souvent contre Bélial et Dracus en même temps. Sa froideur n'avait d'égal que son désir de vengeance. Il avait enfermé son cœur, refusant tout lien avec les autres, même s'il donnait l'illusion de vouloir se lier d'amitié. Amitié? Ce mot lui laissait un arrière goût amer en bouche. Il n'avait pas non plus tenté de créer des liens avec son géniteur qui voyait bien le jeu auquel son fils jouait. Puis vint le moment pour lui de retourner en surface._

Oo0oO

Raho cligna des yeux alors qu'il sortait de ses pensées. Minuit sonnait déjà et le feu de la cheminée s'était éteint, ne laissant que des braises. Il envoya alors une missive à Dracus. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, car celui-ci apparut devant lui quelques secondes plus tard.

«Alors, quelles sont les dernières nouvelles Dracus?» demanda froidement Jeremy.

«Et bien, Dumbledore a fait confirmer ton décès, s'excusant auprès de la population sorcière de son erreur, de s'être trompé d'élu. Il a dans l'idée de faire de moi le nouvel élu, donc il a fait tuer la vieille qui me servait de tuteur en faisant croire à une attaque de mangemorts. Merci l'enfer, je n'aurai plus à supporter cette vieille chouette de malheur. Je suis censé être entraîné cet été pour combattre Voldychou durant l'année. En faite, il veut me garder prisonnier dans une prison dorée et me sortir seulement lorsqu'il aura besoin de moi. Il a ordonné à Weasmoche et à Granger de se lier d'amitié avec moi cette année. Il a tenté de mettre la main sur ma fortune, mais ayant officiellement 17 ans depuis 2 jours, il en a été incapable. Maintenant, il essaie de me convaincre d'aider financièrement l'Ordre, pour ça il peut toujours rêver.» dit Dracus.

«Continue. Et pour les autres jeunes démons, combien ont été découverts jusqu'à présent?» demanda à nouveau Raho.

«Cinq en tout. Théodore Nott, Lavande Brown, Suzan Bones, Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan. Nous avons débloqué leur gène démoniaque et il devrait se révéler d'ici quelques jours. Ton père va faire en sorte que les parents démons aillent récupérer leur rejeton afin de les entraîner et les faire devenir qui ils sont vraiment. Ils seront mis au courant pour nous juste avant leur retour en surface. Ils auront aussi l'ordre de suivre la moindre de tes décisions, car ils seront sous ton commandement.» répondit Dracus.

«Bien, bien. Et quand est-il de Granger?» dit le fils de Satan.

«Elle est actuellement en Italie avec ses parents, mais elle rentrera un jour plus tôt avant ses parents à cause d'une réunion pour l'Ordre. Elle va passer chez elle avant de se rendre au QG, ce sera donc le moment idéal pour la capturer. Bélial a enlevé et tué Mcgonnagall. C'est une grande perte pour le vieux fou, mais il a déjà commencé à recruter. As-tu envoyé ta demande pour le poste?» demanda le démon.

«Oui, je l'ai envoyé ce matin et j'ai reçu la réponse il y a peu. Il m'embauche. Il faut dire qu'il n'y a pas foule qui demande le poste. Je dois arriver 2 jours avant la rentrée pour prendre mes marques et planifier mes cours. Pour ce qui est de Granger, tu enverras Lucian la violer pendant quelques heures, ensuite il devra l'enfermer dans mes cachots pour que je puisse m'en occuper, est-ce clair?» dit Jereny dont le regard ne tolérait aucune opposition.

«Oui, très clair.» Répondit Dracus. Puis celui-ci se mit à renifler l'air, puis regarda rapidement Raho. «Tu as emmené la bestiole ici? Est-ce que tu sais qu'il est activement recherché pour ton meurtre sous l'ordre de Bubus en personne?» s'exclama Dracus, qui finit par vouloir disparaître lorsque le regard de Raho devint glacial.

«Tout d'abord, j'ai le droit d'emmener qui je veux ici, je suis chez moi. Deuxièmement, non, je ne savais pas qu'il était recherché. Et troisièmement, quant aux raisons de sa présence ici, cela ne te regarde en rien! Autre chose?» siffla Jeremy, furieux.

«Non. Je vais te laisser.» dit Dracus qui n'attendit pas la réponse pour disparaître.

«Non mais quel con!» soupira le démon qui se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre de son invité.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait sauvé. Il aurait du le laisser mourir comme les autres et profiter du spectacle, pourtant il en avait été incapable. Une sorte de lien les unissait, mais il ne savait pas lequel. Il regarda le loup-garou endormit essayant de comprendre. Finalement, il prit place dans le fauteuil près du lit, veillant son invité.

Oo0oO

Au matin, une odeur de chocolat chaud flottait dans les airs. Remus cligna des yeux, respirant à plein poumons cette bonne odeur. Il vit son hôte avec un plateau entre ses mains. Celui-ci contenait des croissants chauds au beurre et un grand bol de chocolat chaud fumant. Son estomac se rappela à lui.

«Vous êtes enfin réveillé.» dit doucement son hôte. **(NdA : Non mais quel comédien notre Ryry! Raho : Hey! L'auteur, je t'interdis de m'appeler Ryry! NdA : Mais je me permets toute seule! Maintenant tais-toi qu'on puisse continuer l'histoire! *Menace son personnage d'un couteau de cuisine très coupant.* Raho : Pfff…!)**

«Humm…oui…Jeremy, n'est-ce pas?» demanda Remus.

«Exact! Je vous aie apporté à manger, j'ai pensé que vous pourriez avoir faim. J'ai mis des vêtements propres dans la salle de bain.» dit Jeremy en déposant le plateau sur la table de chevet.

«Merci, effectivement, j'ai faim. Pour les vêtements, je peux mettre les miens.» dit Remus, gêné de recevoir autant d'attention.

«Malheureusement, j'ai malencontreusement brûlé vos vêtements.» dit le jeune homme qui ne semblait pas du tout désolé, au contraire, il avait rendu un monde meilleur sans ces vieilles loques puantes.

«Ah…D'accord.» répondit Remus qui accepta finalement. Il se redressa doucement et prit le plateau pour le mettre sur ses genoux et commença à manger.

«Où sommes-nous exactement?» demanda Remus.

«En Irlande. Dans l'une de mes propriétés les mieux protégées.» répondit le jeune homme qui s'était à nouveau assit dans le fauteuil.

«En Irlande?! Mais… mais, qu'est-ce que vous faisiez à Londres si vous habitez si loin et pourquoi dans une propriété protégée?» s'exclama Lupin.

Raho lui tendit la gazette du sorcier et ce qu'il y lu le fit blanchir.

_**Harry James Potter**__**  
**__**mort assasiné!**_

_**Effectivement chers lecteurs, vous avez bien lu. Dans la nuit du 25 juin, Harry James Potter, ainsi que sa famille moldue, ont été retrouvés morts dans la maison qui devait protéger notre élu. La maison fut brûlée et selon certains témoins, les corps qui ont été ressortis étaient en morceaux. Ont-ils été assassinés avant le feu? C'est ce qu'il semblerait.**_

_**Il semblerait que les membres de la famille Potter n'avaient pas fini d'être trahis par leurs proches. Les autorités sont actuellement à la recherche de Remus John Lupin, loup-garou de son état, accusé du meurtre d'Harry James Potter, ainsi que de sa famille moldue. L'histoire se répète de nouveau, alors que Sirius Black avait commis le même crime, 15 ans plus tôt, entraînant la mort de James Harold Potter et de Lilianne Rose Potter.**_

_**Il est précisé, chers lecteurs, que Lupin doit être ramené mort ou vif. Si vous détenez la moindre information sur le lieu où il pourrait se cacher, veuillez en référer au département des aurors.**_

_**Rita Skeeter**_

Oo0oO

_**Neville Londubat**__**  
**__**véritable élu?**_

_**Le noble Albus Dumbledore, qui nous avait assuré du rôle important de feu Harry James Potter, avoue aujourd'hui s'être trompé d'élu. Il reporte ses espoirs sur le jeune Neville Londubat, nous assurant qu'il sera entraîné par les meilleurs aurors durant l'été.**_

_**Tous ce demande si Dumbledore dit cette fois la vérité ou si nous devons nous méfier de ses paroles. Nombreux sont ceux qui déclare que le jeune Londubat n'ayant pour niveau magique que celui d'un cracmol, est incapable de réussir le moindre sort correctement et fait exploser ses chaudrons à chaque fois.**_

_**C'est ça notre nouvel élu? Je crois que nous devrions tous commencer à prier pour nos âmes et espérer être sauvé ou du moins, épargné par les génocides meurtriers de Vous-savez-qui.**_

**_Rita Skeeter_**

Remus tremblait de tous ses membres en finissant sa lecture. Il tremblait tellement que Jeremy du retirer le plateau des genoux du loup-garou. Dumbledore croyait vraiment qu'il avait pu tuer Harry? Il ne pouvait être mort! Sinon il ne serait pas en vie. Mais où était-il? Souffrait-il? Il sentit une main sur son épaule et il croisa le regard absinthe de Raho.

«Voilà pourquoi nous sommes dans une propriété privé. Le pourquoi j'étais à Londres, c'était pour aider un ami, je quittais justement cet ami lorsque je vous aie vu.» dit Jeremy.

«Pourquoi m'avoir aidé alors qu'on me recherche pour meurtre?» demanda faiblement le loup-garou.

«Parce que mon ami m'a demandé de vous retrouver et de vous protéger. Le fait que je vous aie croisé de suite après mon entretien, n'a fait que me faciliter la tâche.» dit Jeremy. **(NdA : Ah la la la la! Le mensonge éhonté! Tu vas lui dire quoi après? Que ton ami c'est…humpf! *se fait étouffer par Raho avec un petit pain chaud* Raho : Toi l'auteure, la ferme! *Se tourne vers les lecteurs* Retournez à votre lecture!)**

«Qui est votre ami? Qui voudrait encore me voir en vie?» répliqua Remus d'une voix douloureuse.

«Et si je vous dis le nom Harry Potter, croyez-vous être si peu important pour lui?» demanda Raho alors que le loup tourna vivement la tête.

«Harry?! C'est Harry qui vous a demandé de me protéger! Où est-il? Comment va-t-il? Est-il en sécurité?» s'empressa de demander Remus heureux d'avoir des nouvelles de son compagnon.

«Calmez-vous. Oui, c'est Harry qui m'a demandé cela. Il s'inquiétait pour vous.» dit Raho qui n'avait aucune idée pourquoi il disait cela. «Il va bien et il est en sécurité. Il a apprit que Dumbledore le manipulait et qu'il n'était qu'un agneau bon pour l'abattoir, un sacrifice. Il a voulu disparaître du monde sorcier et d'être oublié un moment. Il voulait avoir une vie que l'on peut qualifier de normale pour un adolescent de son âge. Et j'ai aidé à sa fuite si on peut dire, par contre, nous ne savions pas que ses moldus allaient mourir après notre départ.» termina Jeremy.

«Où avez-vous rencontré Harry? Comment pourrais-je vous croire? Qui me dit que vous n'êtes pas un mangemort?» demanda Remus suspicieux.

«Premièrement, si j'étais un mangemort, vous seriez déjà mort. J'ai rencontré Harry dans un magasin de Quidditch il y a deux ans. On a tout de suite sympathisé. Puis on s'est écrit pendant tout ce temps, jusqu'à cet été. Il m'a dit de vous remettre un parchemin, que vous sauriez ce que c'est et qu'ainsi vous pourriez peut-être me croire.» dit le jeune démon en tendant un parchemin vierge au loup qui le reconnu de suite comme étant la carte des maraudeurs.

«Je ne peux que vous croire, n'importe qui d'autre aurait jeté ce parchemin.» souffla Remus, soulagé de savoir Harry en vie et en sécurité. «Je savais qu'il était encore en vie.» murmura Remus.

«Quand est-ce que je pourrai le retrouver?» demanda Remus avec espoir.

«Pas avant un moment malheureusement. Je ne voudrais pas prendre le risque que le vieux fou nous repère et découvre qu'Harry est toujours en vie.» répondit le jeune démon.

«Oh, d'accord, je comprends parfaitement, sa sécurité passe avant tout.» dit Lupin déçu.

«Et puis, vous devez reprendre des forces. Finissez de manger et allez prendre une bonne douche, cela vous fera le plus grand bien. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, demandez à mon elfe Twinxie. Je serai dans mon bureau. Vous pouvez aussi profiter du jardin et de la piscine.» termina Raho qui quitta la pièce peu de temps après, laissant un Remus pensif.

Oo0oO

Ainsi débuta une certaine routine entre eux pendant durant le mois de juillet et août pointait enfin son nez. Ils mangeaient chaque repas ensemble. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour combler le silence. Ils étaient bien comme ça. Remus retrouva une meilleure santé, même après des années. Malgré de longues protestations, alors que Jeremy voulait lui acheter des vêtements, Remus du déclarer forfait lorsqu'il découvrit qu'il lui en avait acheté quand même. Il n'avait jamais été aussi en forme. Remus s'attachait de plus en plus à Jeremy. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il le trouvait extrêmement attirant. Cela le troublait. Un loup-garou n'aimait qu'une seule fois dans sa vie et son compagnon était Harry. Alors pourquoi son loup était-il si bien et si calme près de Jeremy?

Il ne le croisait qu'aux repas et dans de rare cas à la piscine, mais le reste du temps, il était enfermé dans son bureau. Qu'y faisait-il? Entrait-il en contact avec Harry malgré tout? Tant de questions qui restaient sans réponse.

Pendant ce temps, Raho peaufinait les derniers préparatifs de son retour à Poudlard. Briseis arriva à ce moment.

«Bonjour Raho» dit Briseis alors que Jeremy était de dos, penché au-dessus de son bureau où trônait une pile de parchemins.

«Bonjour Briseis. Alors, les nouvelles?» demanda Raho tout en gardant son regard fixé sur ses parchemins.

«Le nouveau professeur de métamorphose est William Weasley. Lucian s'est occupé de Granger comme demandé et il a mit son souvenir dans une fiole afin que tu puisses revoir la scène plus tard. Il l'a enfermé dans la cellule numéro 6.» dit Briseis.

«Parfait, il semblerait que le vieux fou me facilite la tâche sans le savoir. Allons rendre une petite visite à Granger, veux-tu?» dit Raho en ce tournant vers la démone.

«Avec plaisir!» s'exclama Briseis en disparaissant, suivi de près par Raho qui n'entendit pas frapper à la porte de son bureau.

Oo0oO

Lupin frappa à nouveau. Pourtant, il était sûre de le trouver ici, car c'était là que son odeur était la plus forte. Il ne pouvait pas s'être trompé, si? Il essaya d'ouvrir la porte. Au début, elle ne voulait pas ouvrir et alors qu'il allait abandonner, il eut un déclic et la porte s'ouvrit. Remus poussa la porte et entra.

«Jeremy?» demanda Remus.

Personne ne lui répondit. Il commença à observer la pièce à l'aspect gothique et sombre. Un feu brûlait encore dans la cheminée. Une armoire attira son attention, car une faible lueur passait au travers des fentes dans le bois. Il s'approcha et essaya de l'ouvrir à nouveau, quelque chose l'en empêchait, mais cette fois-ci, il n'abandonna pas et elle finit par s'ouvrir d'elle-même. Il découvrit une pensine. Il hésitait à y plonger. C'était quand même la vie privée de Jeremy, mais il était tellement secret, il cachait quelque chose. Alors qu'il hésitait encore, il fut aspiré par la pensine et celle-ci le plongea dans les souvenirs de Jeremy. Il vit défiler toute sa vie. Lorsque finalement, après plus de deux heures, il sortit de là, Remus s'écroula au sol, à genou, le corps tremblant, alors qu'il pleurait amèrement.

«Oh mon dieu…Harry…»


End file.
